


Fragile

by Danger_Floof_Floof



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Dimiclaude Week (Fire Emblem), M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:14:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22157635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danger_Floof_Floof/pseuds/Danger_Floof_Floof
Summary: Dimitri despised fragile things. He had a tendency to break fragile items without having to put much effort. He put some blame on his crest that granted him inhumane strength but also on how he was raised. He had learned to fight before he had learned to write; he was used to violence, not kindness.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 8
Kudos: 76





	Fragile

**Author's Note:**

> I'M LIKE 40 MINUTES LATE UGH  
> Sorry for the late submission but it's here now aha. I can't write porn for shit but here we go
> 
> For Dimiclaude Week 2020 Day 5: Fragile/Touch

Dimitri despised fragile things. He had a tendency to break fragile items without having to put much effort. He put some blame on his crest that granted him inhumane strength but also on how he was raised. He had learned to fight before he had learned to write; he was used to violence, not kindness.

And so when Claude came into his life, so adventurous and bold, so willing to put his trust into Dimitri over his body and his heart, Dimitri didn’t know how to properly handle the situation. He had taken careful steps to ensure that he would not mess this relationship up and he had to admit, he was doing an exceptional job of it.

And then one day, after classes, Claude had asked him to follow him back to his room. He had claimed it was for a talk but Dimitri thought otherwise. After months of dating Claude, he had quickly learned that everything he did had a reason for it, rarely did he do things for the fun of it.

And somehow he now found himself in nothing but his pants hovering over Claude, his lover completely naked and blindfolded, his wrists tied and held above his head by one of Dimitri’s hands.

“Are you alright?” Dimitri asks because even though Claude had wanted this and knew what he was getting into, Dimitri did not want him to be in any type of discomfort. He would stop the whole thing if Claude had asked him to.

But Claude nodded, his chest rising and falling in a steady rhythm. 

“Don’t worry, Dima,” he breathed, sounding very calm for someone who was blindfolded and tied up. “I know you won’t hurt me. I trust you.”

Dimitri observed him for a moment, taking in the surreal beauty this duke held. How anyone could look this good while blindfolded and tied was beyond Dimitri but he thanked the goddess for allowing him to be the one to witness such a sight. Not to mention the faith Claude had in him to not break him even though he could.

Dimitri narrowed his eyes and lowered himself with sure dominant movements, latching his lips onto a perked nipple. The result sent shivers down Claude's spine, a keen cry slipping from those waiting lips when he swirled his tongue around the hardened nub and then  _ bit  _ ever so gently.

It was a pity Dimitri couldn’t see Claude’s eyes but watching the sweat run down Claude’s chest, hearing his breathing quicken to short pants, his tongue slipping out to lick his lips, all while his cock stood erect and leaking was just as good.

He tested little touches; ran his hands down Claude’s thighs, purposely avoiding his aching cock. He watched as Claude twitched and arch towards the touch, trying to maneuver him to where he wanted Dimitri’s hands.

Dimitri placed a hand on his chest, pleased when Claude lowered himself back onto the sheets without a struggle.

“Don’t move,” Dimitri warned gently and removed his grip from Claude’s wrists. Claude remained still and the blonde leaned down to give his lover his reward. His tongue darted out and licked at the head of the leaking cock before taking it deep in his mouth. Claude moaned in pleasure, the sound like music to Dimitri’s ears and so he hummed to hear more of Claude’s cries.

“Dimitri!” Claude gasps out and Dimitri lets Claude’s dick slip out of his mouth with a pop to look questionably at his lover. Claude chuckles, sounding out of breath. “Dimitri, please.”

Claude gripped the headboard and lifted his hips in invitation for Dimitri to explore. Dimitri smiles and leans over the side of the bed to uncap the bottle of lotion Claude had thrown there before they started. He coats a finger and slowly slips the digit into Claude’s tight heat, being very gentle despite them having done this countless times before. He stretches Claude as much as possible before slipping in another finger and then another until Claude is chanting his name, begging him to finally put his dick in him.

Dimitri removes his fingers and pulls his pants down to coat his dick in the lotion, groaning softly at the cold touch. He peeks up and sees Claude looking in his direction but the blindfold prevents Claude from actually seeing so Dimitri guesses he is trying to imagine what Dimitri is doing.

“Claude,” Dimitri calls, causing Claude to perk up.

Dimitri helps Claude sit up then grabs him by the waist. He hooks Claude’s tied hands around his neck, positioning him so that his hole is lined up with his cock. He allows Claude to get comfortable, the movement a little awkward because of his tied hands but eventually he nods and leans forward to claim Dimitri’s lips.

Dimitri purred into Claude’s mouth as he opened his lips and allowed Claude’s tongue to dance with his own. He gently lowers Claude down once again taking his time until he was fully seated in Claude.

Claude break the kiss to release the most erotic sound Dimitri had ever heard at finally being filled was enough to spur Dimitri on. He lifted Claude then lowered him back down in a steady pace that grew more rapid as Claude grew more impatient. The bed creaked under the weighted combination of Claude’s bouncing and Dimitri’s matched thrusts into the tight heat.

Dimitri could feel Claude’s hands trying to grab a hold of something but to no avail, so he leaned his head on Dimitri’s shoulder and shuddered as Dimitri took control and thrust into him with powerful thrusts that pushed him closer to his climax until his body tensed. Dimitri felt the heat tighten and he groaned as he felt Claude spill on their stomachs with a cry of his name. A moment later, Dimitri’s own climax followed and he spilled himself deep within Claude. 

It was only after he came down from the high of his climax that he realized he was holding Claude a little too tight. He pulled back, careful not to hurt Claude, and looked over his lover for any signs of bruises.

Claude smiles tiredly. “I’m fine, see?” he lifts his arms above Dimitri’s head and sits up, somewhat straight, wincing when the movement causes Dimitri to slip out of him.

“I’m sorry!” Dimitri quickly says having seen the wince. He helps Claude sit on the bed more comfortably and begins to untie his hands, rubbing his wrists and pressing a kiss to the tan skin before leaning over to untie the blindfold.

Claude’s green eyes are now watching him with a tender look. “It’s alright, Dimitri,” Claude assures. “You didn’t do anything wrong. You handled it beautifully.”

Dimitri doesn’t believe he did because he can see the rope burns on Claude’s wrists that aren’t that bad but they are still there but Claude is determined to show Dimitri that he thoroughly enjoyed and appreciated Dimitri’s treatment.

Claude leans forward to take Dimitri’s hands in his own, bringing him close so that he can leave a kiss on Dimitri’s frowning lips. It has the desired effect and the frown twitches upward in a smile.

Dimitri is not used to being gentle. He doesn’t think he can hold something so fragile and not hurt it in some way by accident. But he thinks with Claude, maybe he can change that.

**Author's Note:**

> My brain is fried


End file.
